


2B's Flower girl

by MIShadow



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Lunar Tears, Minor 9S/21O, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIShadow/pseuds/MIShadow
Summary: Operator 6O has been lacking motivation for her work lately and 2B wants to get operator back to doing her work properly.2B comes up with an idea to take her operator to a certain place, but her plan includes more problems, such as the Commander.
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 21





	2B's Flower girl

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd Nier Automata one-shot to this site is here. It is a little longer than last time, and hopefully, even better.  
> I also have to add that timeline-wise this one makes no sense, but I'd imagine it takes place during route A.  
> Anyhow, good reading!

Fighting off simple-minded and very often, bloodthirsty killing machines day after day, wasn't an easy job, neither was monitoring the unit striking those machines mercilessly down, and giving them additional orders and new information. Or at least that was what Operator 6O thought about the job herself.  
Sitting in the Bunker all day, monitoring 2B's movements and surroundings wasn't as physical as 2B's own job of running around the destroyed city, knows as "City ruins" and killing off any hostile machines that get on her way, or doing tasks for YoRHa or the android Resistance. Despite that, it was still really boring for 6O.

6O was the operator unit assigned for 2B, they had a great mutual recpect for each other, you could even say they were friends, as much as androids can be friends. 2B always trusted 6O to inform her about her latest orders and/or assignments. Though sometimes the operator would go off-topic during 2B's regularly-scheduled contacts, which in reality, 2B didn't particularly mind at all. In fact, she found some some of the things her operator told, interesting, or entertaining at least.

That feeling was also mutual, 6O also liked speaking her unit about the things she had, for example, found while browsing the Bunker's records. Other than that, her job was very boring. Half of her time on duty, she spent on looking at images of flowers and other unique things found on Earth, wishing she could just go down there someday.

Currently, 2B and her partner 9S were heading out to the desert to collect some machine cores for YoRHa to analyze and do research on. They were expecting instructions for their mission from operator 6O, but for some reason, she never contacted them.

"Hmm...something isn't right. Operator 6O hasn't contacted us regarding our mission." 2B thought out loud.

"Maybe the connections between Earth and the Bunker are down. I mean, what else could be the reason?" Replied 9S, who was walking beside 2B.

"Negative, all connections between Earth and the Bunker are clear, however, the communication channel between unit 2B and Operator 6O is currently closed." Stated 2B's Pod, which floated above her shoulder.

They stopped on their tracks near the desert camp, 9S crossed his arms and 2B put hers on her hips "It's not like Operator 6O to forget our mission...Something must be wrong." While 9S stroked his chin, thinking what the issue might be. Then he got an idea and decided to try something out. "2B, I'm going to contact Operator 21O and see if she can help with our problem."

2B silently nodded at the male android, as he tried contacting his operator, Operator 21O. His Pod opened his comm-channel "9S to Bunker, come in."

After a few seconds, a reply came from the other end of the comm-channel "This is Operator 21O, what is it 9S?"

9S started talking with slight concern in his voice "Operator, we kind of have a problem. We were supposed to get instructions for our assignment from Operator 6O, but for some reason, she hasn't called us. Do you know what's wrong?"

After an agonizing moment of silence, 9S' Operator replied in a manner very unlike her "Umm, well yes. Please give me a moment, I'll make sure she contacts you immediately. Operator 21O out."

"Thanks Operator!" 9S replied, closing the comm-channel between them. He then turned back to 2B and explained the situation to her, and the two remained waiting.

Back in the Bunker, Operator 21O had ended her call with 9S and knew exactly what to do.  
She rose up from her post and walked down the aisle, past the elevator in the middle and to the other aisle.  
21O immediately spotted 2B's operator, and just as she had thought, the said operator was not doing her work, but rather looking at images of Earth again and daydreaming.

21O sighed and facepalmed, thinking to herself "Unbelievable..."  
She walked behind Operator 6O, who didn't seem to notice the other operator's presence, until she cleared her throat.

The braid haired operator snapped out of her apparent trance and turned her head, seeing 21O standing behind her, a stern look on her face and arms crossed.  
"Oh, hi 21O. Something the matter?" 6O asked with her usual cheery voice, but seeing 21O's body language and expression made her realize that something was indeed wrong, one way or another.

The latter android spoke "I assume you have already informed 2B and 9S about their latest assignment, have you not?"  
6O eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't done that yet "Crap! I completely forgot about it! Thanks 21O, I owe you!" She quickly turned back to her desk and began typing on her keyboard, moving things across her screen with one hand.

The shorter haired operator nodded "No need to thank me, just making sure you will do your job." She sassily flipped her hair, then turned away from 6O and walked back to her own post, sighing.  
That girl was sometimes impossible...21O didn't even want to know how 2B managed with her.

Speaking of 2B, after an annoyingly long period of waiting, she and 9S finally got an incoming transmission from none other than Operator 6O "2B, Operator 6O here, come in!"  
2B sighed "Finally." and looked at 9S, who simply shrugged.  
She answered the call "2B here, it was about time..." She was clearly irritated and annoyed, I mean, what would you expect after having to wait nearly three hours for simple mission instructions?!

"...Look 2B, I'm so sorry, I just forgot your mission and- Ugh, never mind..Here are the orders and instructions for your next mission." 6O apologized, sounding very apologetic through the transmission.  
She decided to ignore her recent mistake and try to focus on 2B's mission, since it was much more important, than some silly mistake.

After completing their mission and retrieving 10 machine cores for YoRHa from the desert, 2B and 9S had just gotten back to the City ruins, when 9S unexpectedly got a new transmission. He was indeed surprised, since neither him, nor 2B had been expecting a transmission. They thought it would be from the Commander, or perhaps Pascal, but it was from neither of them. It was from Operator 21O.  
"Operator 21O to 9S, come in 9S."

"Operator? What is it, something wrong again?" 9S asked his Operator, again slightly concerned.  
9S had a secret he had never told anyone, not even 2B or his Pod. He actually kind of liked Operator 21O and was often concerned of her, even though she's always in the Bunker.  
He knew that emotions were prohibited within YoRHa, but that was the exact reason he had never told anyone. And unbeknownst to him, the feeling was mutual.

"No 9S. Please return to the Bunker as soon as possible, I wish to speak with you and 2B, privately." 

9S gasped and slightly blushed upon hearing the last word, but quickly got a hold of himself "S-sure Operator, we'll be there as soon as we can." This was a rare situation, seldom Operator 21O wanted to discuss something other than anything mission-related.  
He turned to 2B, who raised an eyebrow behind her blindfold-visor at her partner's sudden reaction "We must return to the Bunker ASAP, Operator 21O wants to speak with us."

2B nodded her head "Got it, let's go."

The two returned to the Bunker via the transporter in the Resistance camp, and delivered the machine cores to Terminal for research purposes, then met up with Operator 21O in her room.  
The Operator greeted them "Ah, you're here, good." 

"Hi Operator, what was it you wanted to talk about?" 9S asked, curious as always.

The Operator beckoned the two androids to sit on her bed, while she herself put hands behind ber back and began speaking  
"I wanted to talk about Operator 6O..Lately, Operator 6O hasn't really been her usual, bright and cheerful self, which would explain her forgetfullness and and lack of concentration."

"Oh? How so? 2B asked the Operator.

"I've been keeping an eye on her and noticed, that she's been focusing less on her work, and spends more time looking at pictures of Earth. Does either of you have any idea why?"

Then it finally struck 2B, she realized what the matter was. If she remembers correctly, 6O had a while back mentioned how she would like to go to Earth herself to see it properly, not only in the pictures 2B sometimes sent her.  
She immediately got an idea and explained it to 9S and 21O, who both agreed that it would be for the best, only thing standing between her and the success of her idea, was the Commander.

"Alright, I'll speak with the Commander about this as soon as possible and see if I can work something out..." She spoke.

2B headed out to the Command, her ambition to explain the whole story to the Commander, and accept 2B's request.  
However, once 2B had explained the whole situation with Operator 6O to the Commander, the latter was ready to give the operator a punishment for her lack of work, but 2B had a different suggestion instead.  
"Commander, I have a suqqestion for a different kind of solution."

"And what would that be?" The Commander asked strictly.

2B was unsure of how to explain her idea, and doubted it would work, but she had to give it a shot, it was the least she could do to her operator.  
"I..I know this might be too much to ask for, but...I want to take Operator 6O to Earth."

The Commander's eyes widened and she frowned, looking almost angry "You what?! 2B, what you're asking carries an unfathomable risk. She is an operator, and not designed to be out on the field!"

"I'm aware of that Commander, but as her assigned unit, it's my job to make sure her motivation for work stays up. Please Commander, it's for her own good." 2B replied, trying to keep her tone neutral and not show any emotions, knowing the rules.

Commander turned away from 2B "I see..." She stroked her chin and sighed, before turning back to 2B "Very well 2B, I will allow Operator 6O to go to the surface with you, since it's to keep her working motivation up. But only this once, understood?"

"Yes Commander, and thank you." With those words, 2B walked away, returning to 9S and with the transport terminal, back to Earth.

2B later contacted Operator 6O from the Earth, and told her that she had a surprise for the operator, from which 6O was quite surprised to hear of, since it was very unlike 2B.  
She and 9S began making preparations for 6O's surprise, and while 2B returned to the Bunker to get 6O with her, 9S stayed back on the Earth, finishing the preparations and helping out the Resistance as well.

Operator 6O had gotten a message from 2B to meet her at the transport terminals, so she on the Commander's permission, left her post and made her way to the transport terminals, standing on the main corridor of the Bunker.  
There, she met 2B, who was already waiting for her. Both of them entered the transporters, which had been set to transfer the two androids from the Bunker, to the access point near the abandoned mall in the City ruins.

2B's great idea was to take her Operator to Emil's Lunar Tear field, since 6O very much liked flowers. 9S had stayed behind and cleared out all the hostile machines roaming around the area, to make their trip to the flower field way easier, and to avoid unnecessary combat.

Exiting the access point transporter to the familiar location before her operator, 2B told 6O to close her eyes upon exiting the transporter, until the former told she could open them again.  
6o however, questioned 2B on how she could see and know where she's going. But 2B told her to trust her, and added that she would hold her hand for the sake of it, and for additional guidance of course.

They began walking, 6O for the first time feeling the soft grass under her feet and feeling the wind blow gently against her, as they approached the bridge.  
2B led her to the bridge, by which 9S was waiting, and as 2B and her Operator passed them, 2B turned her gaze towards the male, who simply nodded in response.  
They crossed the bridge slowly, 2B making sure neither of them misstepped on any weak blanks or tripped or them, because it would be a long way to the bottom of the canyon under the bridge.

Because she couldn't see a thing, 6O was a little unsure about the bridge, since it cracked and creaked under their feet  
"Tw..2B, are you sure this is safe? I don't like the sound of this..."

They stopped and 2B squeezed her operator's hand reassuringly, also replying calmly  
"Don't worry, it's completely safe. I've done this many times, trust me."

They made it to the other side of the bridge, to the front of the old and abandoned mall.  
Even though she didn't want to admit it, 2B actually liked the abandoned and overgrown mall, it was a beautiful and often quiet and peaceful place with no machines. Whenever she had free time during her stay on Earth, she would often come here to calm herself down, or to get some time without 9S.  
She and her Operator walked to the elevator, well hidden between two huge tree trunks.  
2B took out the elevator's key given to her by Emil, put it in its slot and pressed the elevator button.

They waited a little while, until the elevator arrived, and its door opened in front of the two androids. 2B stepped in and guided her operator inside as well.  
The elevator closed, and began descending to the lowest level of the abandoned mall. 2B knowing what there would be, and 6O having no idea of anything at the moment.  
As it stopped and the doors opened, both of the androids were greeted the cool air, they were in a cave after all, 2B still not used to it, since she had been here only once before.

2B led her Operator out of the elevator, which closed with an awful creak, sending shivers down 6O's spine, she didn't like that either.  
She suddenly felt 2B stop walking and letting go of her hand, she nearly panicked  
"2B?! Wh-what's going on, why did you let go?"

2B replied "See for yourself. You can open your eyes now."

6O opened her eyes and was immediately overwhelmed by what she saw. A dark cave with a small shelter-like building on the left side and a huge flower field in the center, with hundreds, if not thousands of beautiful white flowers, Lunar Tears glowing faintly in the darkness of the otherwise fully dark cave.

She spots 2B walking to the field, and seating herself on the grass, in the middle of all the flowers.  
"Tw...2B? Oh..she's so beautiful, just sitting there..surrounded by all those flowers..." She says quietly to herself.

2B lifts her gaze from the flowers to 6O "Well 6O, what do you think, do you like this place?"

"Oh 2B...I love it!" She nearly squeals "B-but why did you bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I know how much you like flowers, and heard that you've lacked the motivation to work. So I figured out this might help to return it, and that you might like this place too."

"Oh I do, I just love it!

A small smile formed on 2B's face and it was the first time ever, that 6O saw 2B smiling "Hm, glad to hear it. These are the Lunar Tears I told you about. You can have one if you'd like."

6O went to pick up not one, but two Lunar Tears. One she put to her own hair, and the other to 2B's hair, near her hairband, giggling  
"Promise to wear this from now on?"

"Hm, very well. But only if you promise to keep up your work and not slack off anymore."

"I promise! Oh, and another thing. Please take me here again sometime if you can."

2B nodded to her Operator, a small smile still on her face "Of course, if I possibly can, and only if you too keep your own promise."

6O hugged her assigned unit tightly, choking her if she were human "Oh thank you so so much 2B!"

2B felt a little embarrassed at her Operator's sudden and unexpected gesture, but despite that, returned the hug, gently patting her back and caressing one of her braids.

"Your're welcome...my dear Operator..."

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a kind of similar fic and got my idea for this one from it, though it's still very different than this.  
> Hopefully this was an improvement to the first one i posted a while back, and hoped any of you liked reading!


End file.
